Andrew Lloyd Weber's Phantom
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Every song that was made in the famous musical is now written into chapters of my book. There are references to the original novel as well. In the middle, there will be a plot change and some songs will be left out. Future 'Love Never Dies' songs as well. Rated M for strong sexual content and mild violence.
1. Introduction

**Raoul's POV**

I was being rolled into the old Opera Garnier in my wheelchair by my faithful housemaid. It was an auction, everything was being sold after that fire of 1886. The auctioneer came in gaily, but this was nothing to be happy about. I was reminded of past feelings, the crude phantom whom stole Christine, all of the opera patrons, even little old Meg Giry was standing gaily.

Ah, what a sight! Everything was restored and brought back to prime condition by all of these porters. I didn't know how to react, all I thought of when I came here was Christine. Then I was brought back to attention by the auctioneer, he spoke the rest of the time.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentleman! A paper-mâché music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theater, is still in working condition."

Then the little monkey played the sad, firmiliar tune. I immediately waved my hand at thirty Francs and earned the little box. I stared at it in careful detail, examing the blood and tears on this small instrument. Then my attention was once again brought back by the auctioneer, who was ready to lift the curtain off of this chandelier that ended so many life's, including the life of my dear brother.

"... Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentleman?"

The moment I dreaded, lifting the chandelier! When it happen, that was the sole light left on, everything else was blown out and before I knew it... We were all living the torment all over again.

_1886 Paris..._


	2. Little Lotte

**Christine's POV**

One day! The first day of my real singing career! My angel of music promised me this one, he said today would be my day to show them all! He was right! Earlier today, Carlotta stormed out of the Opera House and now I have rightfully earned the part in this Opera _Hannibal._

It was glorious, getting to know fame. And as I was getting ready for the performance, there were crowds of people awaiting for my stage presence. We've finished Acts I-V and now, the final aria was to begin any moment!

I went out to stage, in my pure white gown, and waited as the orchestra stirred up. I sang, and what a triumph! Oh, my angel would have been so proud of me had he heard! I noticed Raoul sitting proudly in box 5, but that box belonged solely to the Opera Ghost. I was happy that he was here, but his was in vile territory.

When the show was done, I was down in the chapel, staring sadly at the picture of my dear father. Only ten years ago had he died, and now I was in a state of mourning. Then my angels elegant voice sprang out.

"Brava! Brava! Bravissimo!"

"Christine! You were amazing!"

My step sister Meg came running down to me, in her little white ballet dress. She knelt beside me and put her hands on my knee. Her small eyes glared at me intently.

"Why are you down here?"

"I was just... Erm... I'll go back up in a minute, alright."

"That's fine. I'll leave you."

Meg left me in silence and then I blew out the candles to my fathers mourn. I went back up the staircase and back to my dressing room, a single rose with a black ribbon was awaiting me.

Then Raoul came to my view, I saw him come in with another bouquet of roses. I have had about twenty bouquets over the past month. He sat down with me at my desk and waited for me to speak.

"Hello, Raoul."

"Hmm, you remembered."

"Of course."

"I'm glad! Would you care to join me for supper?"

"Raoul, I must stay with my angel. Do you know that story that my father used to tel, of the Angel of Music? Well, Raoul, I have been visited by the Angel. He commands me to stay here."

"Come. I insist. I'll wait until you have dressed."

"Raoul!"

He left before I could finish my sentence, but I yelled it at the door anyway.

"Things have changed, Raoul! I am eighteen, stop treating me like a..."

"Dear child... Open your heart with welcome arms, your dear angel has returned!"

"Oh, master! He doesn't understand!"

"He's just a boy. Don't fret, dear one."

My angel was happy, quite happy. I could tell now that he was much closer than usual.

"Angel?"

"Yes, dear one?"

"Why do I have so many suitors?"

It was a stupid question, but I was dying to know from my angel.

"You are a very lovely creature, darling. It would only be natural."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. Then it was beautiful music I heard, a distant voice singing to me, the Angel sang!

"Turn, child, turn around! Look into your mirror and find me!"

"Christine, who is that? Are you with a man?! Open up!"

These two men were fighting invisibly over me like I was a prize. It was extravagantly irritating.

"Turn your head child! No looking back! Open your arms and welcome your master!"

I had no idea what to do. So, I walked to my mirror and held out my arms to him. Then, I felt a gast wind, and I disappeared with a hand, guiding me through the dark trails.


	3. Nightly Music

**Christine's POV**

He kept guiding me throughout this never ending underground maze. His hand was freezing cold and the fire from the torch was warming and welcoming. The white mask, where have I seen it before?

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where you belong."

He was very straightforward the whole time, never did his hand lose it's grip on me.

"What is your name?"

"That, my dear, you will know within time."

He led me up to a large, black stallion and picked me up. He placed me on the stallion and held my hand as the hooves softly clacked on the brick.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you taking me?"

"Darling, you needn't worry about where or why am I taking you. Just trust me."

I nodded and he led on until he picked me up and placed me in a gondola. He was an excellent gondolier, maybe a lot of experience. But this made me wonder, how far down were we.

I kept silent until we reached this little island type place. It was filled with candles, art, musical instruments, models, manacins, and two mirrors. The walkway was quite large, but other than that it was beautiful.

He carried me out of the gondolier and placed me on his 'home'. He came up to me after taking off his cape, his turquiose eyes were as jewels, shiny and charming. His touch was like the fire of hell, even though his hands were practically icicles. I wanted take off his mask and know him further, but he would not let me.

His eyes ran all over my body and I felt him touch me, his hands on my waist. Wow, I wasn't even married yet and I now knew the pleasure of just being loved by someone. He was gentle, very gentle, he might have even deserved to be called a gentleman.

He was desperate, yearning for me! He was obviously a very lonely, scared, and tortured soul, I could tell by just the way he touched me. With need and lust.

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know. I'm new to you."

"Hmm. Well..."

He gave me a single red rose with black ribbon tied around it, no! Only the Opera Ghost gave me these, but that made me realize, maybe he was the Opera Ghost!

"You! You are..."

He silenced me with his hand, his beautiful musicians hand.

"Shh. It's alright. You're in no danger. I love you, that is all, and I am a desperate fool. A desperate fool that is desperately in love."

He started to cry, I don't know why, but he did. I understood a mans feelings, they did have feelings as we women.

"Why are you crying, Angel?"

"Do you really care about my tears?"

"Of course..."I blushed "I'm in desperate need for... your affection. And, I don't know how to get it when your tears are flowing on me."

"Oh!"

He wrapped me tightly in his arms, kissing the back of my neck and stroking my back. He was such a gentle man, making sure not to ruin a single hair on my head and to make me as happy as possible. He lowered his arms so that his hands were on my bottom, I just about fainted then. So much experience in only one night, and the night is not very long.

I trembled in his arms, I was frightened. He was, after all, a man with similar needs and desires as others. It wasn't like he was completely stranded from love, really! I would give him anything, if he truly was the Angel of Music who had been giving me everything, then he deserved me more than anything. And oh God was he a perfect male specimen, my father wouldn't be very proud of me if I lived down here with him. And I was on the fence with this.

I felt for this man, really felt for him. Really, he gave me everything I could ever wish for. I felt like we were floating in midair, just two lost lovers making their way to Heaven.

"I want to show you something."

"Alright."

He was leading me up to a red velvet curtain that I had assumed covered a mirror or a statute. Then when he lifted it, I saw a wooden version of myself wearing what had appeared to be a wedding gown. I was scared, completely frightened and turned to him. There was a big grin on his face, did he really expect me to marry him? I knew not his name, his culture, his life background, or even what laid behind the mask.

I fainted and he caught me in his big, strong arms. Taking me somewhere, but then I was blinded with sleep.


	4. The Opera Torment

**Christine's POV**

I awoken the next morning and heard lovely music coming from out of the bedchamber I was in. It was sad, depressing, but with a slight happy overtune.

I crawled out of bed and walked towards the music, seeing only him, in the shadows, playing the violin beautifully. Oh, he was even more excellent than my father! Such great talent, but why did he hide down here. He was amazing and he kept his talents to himself.

He dropped the violin back on a music stand and sat, holding his head, at his piano stool. I walked up behind him, carrying the skirt of my dressing robes as I made my way. I slowly reached my hands over him and touched the flawless side of his face, it was smooth and sweet smelling on my finger tips. I touched the corner of his mask and looked down, he was completely tranced by my touch.

Then I ripped off his mask and immediately he jumped out of his chair, throwing me aside and showing me the cursed side of his face. It was hideous! Marred, scarred, bruised and his lips were awfully swollen, but looked appeasing. I now knew why he hid down here, he must have been badly abused.

"Damn you! Why? Why?! WHY!"

"I... you were tempting. I didn't know..."

"Know what?! Not to remove his mask and see him! Why? Christine, why? I was tortured, beaten, bruised, scarred, raped, almost EVERY horrible thing your pretty little mind can think of. I thought you had come to love me, but when you ripped off my mask you showed otherwise! Don't, I repeat, don't see your little Vicomte or there shall be diar consequences."

"I'm extremely sorry! I... I didn't know. I swear! I won't! And... I have... actually come to love you."

He turned his head in wonder and tears flowed, he was heartbroken. He knew I didn't mean it, and I really didn't.

"Just go! Don't bother me. I'll come to get you later... GO!"

**Raoul's POV**

I just about had it with Christine's avoidance. So I went into the managers office noticed, immediately, Carlotta as usual, giving complaints.

"She is stealing my career!"

"Madame, please, I assure you that Miss Daae is a good hearted girl. She's only having emotional issues."

"That's why!"

I ran up and joined the party at the meeting table.

"Monsieur De Chagny! How is your lady, Christine?"

"I don't know. She's been gone for a fortnight."

"Surely she can't be gone! She never leaves this Opera..."

Just then, Christine came into the room and sat with us. Her hair was messy, she was only in her dressing robes, and her eyes were beaten with tears. I whispered to her.

"Christine? Where have you been? You're a mess!"

"I can't say. Maybe later."

"Well, Miss Daae, I sorry to tell you."

"Tell me what."

"You are going to be Serafimo in our Opera tonight. Now..."

"No! You don't understand!"

She stood trembling out of her chair.

"He'll kill us! All of us!"

"Who will kill us?!"

"Him! The Opera Ghost! I've met him! He said so!"

We all broke out into laughter, which only made Christine's tears worse.

"I'm telling you! It's a warning! Someone will die!"

She ran off, slamming the door behind her.

**The Phantom's/Angel of Music's POV**

How irritating! Christine would not get the lead role, I'd show those stupid managers who really owns this Opera. The Opera Ghost is ready for another kill, be warned. Christine is saving your miserable lives!

That rechad Carlotta, singing? Ugh! I could vomit at the idea!

I stood on the dome shaped roof, knowing that box five was empty, we had the wrong starlet singing, and everything was ruined.

"Did I not mention that Box Five was to be kept empty!"

Tiny screams and tears, the sight of my life. Carlotta was forced to start singing again and then I used my ventriloquist skill to make a horrible noise come out of her mouth. Coak, coak! She went, the audience got a real kick out of it at least.

The managers came back up to stage and I went back to the rafters where the stage scener worked. But heard the speaking...

"Sorry for the, erm, interruptions. But, erm, Christine Daae will be taking place of Carlotta. But in the meanwhile, erm, act V will go on."

Ah, the ballet. At least there was no stress of that.

Joseph Boquet, the stagehand! Ugh, the little ungrateful snob! He would be the kill of the day. I was torturing him, chasing him with my Punjab at hand. Oh, what a frightful man! So easy to just kill.

He kept running left, but I came up with an idea he'd not thought of. I climbed up the rope and followed him, quietly. I dropped right in front of him, he ran and fell down. Perfect opportunity, I wrapped his neck in my lasso and chocked him until he coughed. Blood, so much blood pouring out of his mouth, Mmm! What great pleasure, the pleasure of killing was the only one I knew.

I tied the end of the lasso to a rope and dropped the body for everyone to see. Ah, the screams and the torture!


	5. Sadness isn't the only Gain

**Christine's POV**

I was terrified! Raoul and I were running up to the roof for safety, but nothing was safe anymore. Nothing!

When we reached the roof together, I grabbed onto him for safety and warmth. Raoul, my beloved Raoul.

"Christine, what is this crum you are playing?"

"I cant say, he'll kill you!"

"He won't..."

"Shh... He'll hear us!"

I took his hand and led him farther into the darkness, where I thought it was safe to speak, but I felt a presence. I pecked Raoul on the cheek and started to speak to him.

"I've been there, Raoul. In his world where the night never ends and he is safer. Yes, he did wear a white mask and behind it... Oh God! Just promise I'll never have to go back!"

"Who said you had to?"

"He did. Then he played the violin, and I was back with father."

"You were hearing this."

"No. I saw him play. He is magnificent. But his eyes, so sad. He almost never smiled, he only did when I let him touch me and when I kissed his knuckles."

"Shh. Don't give yourself to him. I have a question."

"Question of what?"

Raoul stood on his knee and grabbed the skirt of my gown, opening a little casket and showing me this diamond. A ring!

"We have known each other for quite some time now, and I really like you. Will you consider marrying me?"

"Yes. Yes! I will!"

We shared the most passionate kiss any two lovers could, but my other lover. He must have been heartbroken as I let his rose drop on the floor.

**The Phantom's/Angel of Music's POV**

Those two infernal lovers! Distorting my only form of happiness as Christine dropped my rose. I watched as they kissed, embraced, and just utterly contorted every ruined aspect of my life. There was the perfect example, when would my life ever be happy?

I sadly walked over to the rose, and picked it up by the delicate vine. I cried over its blood like petals, rose was innocence and I had given it to Christine because I thought she was innocent. That wasn't the case anymore, she was mine, whether she wanted to be or not. Tonight, she was going to the Masquerade Ball. Well, not alone. They weren't going alone, they weren't leaving me.

"I gave you everything. And you repay me by giving your soul to another!"

Oh how sad I was. I wish I could have died just so I didn't have to live a tortured life. But every time I tried to kill myself, she would always stop me. She was my savior, my only happiness on this earth was projected from her and only her.

No time to waste, time to get ready for the Masquerade.

**Christine's POV**

****Ah, the Masquerade Ball! The beginning of a new year and a new season. A time for my new marriage, my new Angel, new recreations.

The Masque Bal De L'Oper was one of the greatest parties we had all year. Costumes covered the entirety of the whole Opera and everyone was masked of course. Raoul and I were dancing to the lovely music being played and then, everyone on the top of the stairs parted, bearing a figure masked in skull and covered in red velvet... Him! He followed us here and now, I was all apart of his plot.

"Good evening, managers... and stagehands. I... have came here to... What you say, give a warm welcome."

He kept walking down the staircase as he spoke until he finally stopped in the middle.

"Now, I would like to propose something. If, Christine Daae, sings the lead role in my Opera, then there shall be no more... troubles."

He seductively motioned me over to him, and I couldn't refuse. I walked up the staircase until we were both standing on a flat platform. I stared deeply into his turquoise eyes and he offered me an arm, I took it. We turned to everyone and he continued speaking.

"I shall depart with her and NO ONE will stop me!"

His head bowed and before I knew it, we both disappeared.


	6. Back down Underground

**Christine's POV**

We entered his abode once again, one more trip to that underground lair. Oh good lord, what in God's name was in store for me now?

He walked me into the bedchambers and we stopped at the entrance. He took my hand and kissed it, even though it still bared Raoul's wedding ring. He dropped my hand and just stared finely into my brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have accepted him. I was just so..."

"Shh. Don't think of him now. This is us, we are lovers too, Christine. And I want you to make your decision."

He dropped my hand and slowly began to unlace my gown, I was trembling. This would be my first time and I always thought that to be on my wedding night. His movements were desperate and I could barely control myself as the gown fell on the floor. I was almost bare, my bloomers were gone and he had taken off his shirt.

My corset gave away as he loosened it and it also fell to the floor, baring my full breasts for him.

"Can you at least tell me your name before we do something this drastic?"

"Erm... Erik. My name is Erik."

"Erik. Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

He removed his trousers and breeches and before it even came to me, we were both laying on the bed nude.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**

* * *

Erik took both of my breasts, one in each hand, and squeezed ever so gently. He sucked on my nipples and played with the tender flesh. He stood on to his knees and bent down lower until his mouth landed on my womanhood. And oh good lord! What a great pleasure he gave, it was so good that it was almost irritable.

His tongue flicked against the little bud and I felt pleasurable sensations crush throughout my body. He started to get hard on me, but I realized that it was just his manhood. Oh, he was huge! Twelve inches long at the LEAST!

His body, the rest of his body, as I expected it to be distorted, as his face, was beautiful. Quite masculine and handsome, surprisingly. His shoulders were thin, but had enough muscle to support him, his stomach had only the slightest bit of fat on it but was formed finely, his legs and thighs were bruised, probably from abuse, but they were beautiful as the rest of his body.

Erik kept lapping me until I started shaking in his arms and my lips were quivering. He took his mouth off of my wet heat and readied his manhood. I touched it and he shivered at the contact. He stood on his knees and drug my legs with him, wrapping them around his lean waist. He gave a heavy thrust into me and I accepted it with a whine of pain.

He glided swiftly inside of me, going in and out with a slapping noise echoing around us. It was so good to know this type of pleasure. I felt like dying right now, with this completeness warming in my body and soul. He kept gliding inside of me and went inside even faster and deeper, causing me a good kind of pain I never knew of before.

As he kept gliding in and out of me, I felt a sense of safety in his arms. It was a feeling that I had only with father, but now that he was dead it was with this man, my Angel, my Erik.

He kept pushing me to the limit. Over and over I had occasional orgasms and spasms that would seem to last an hour or even more. He kept thrusting and thrusting until finally, we both collapsed onto the bed. His semen leaked into me and we were, just then, intertwined lovers.

* * *

**END OF SEXUAL SCENE!**

* * *

**Raoul's POV**

Where in the world did they go? I went back into her dressing room to find nothing, but heard the ghostly moans and whimpers of a couple making love. It was so vivd, and I went to her bedchambers to check. She wasn't there...

"Christine! My fiancee?! Where are you?"

I searched everywhere, but could not find her. Then, I decided to try the managers. They were still in the froyer having fun with all the little ladies there.

"Monsieur Firmir?"

"Oh, ah, yes Monsieur De Chagny?"

"Do you know where that devil went with my Christine?"

"Erm. The truth is, no one knows where the Opera Ghost lives. Only very few do, but people who found him never came back."

Never came back! My Christine was in danger! She was just a lovely, young girl, but this so-called Phantom was a grown man. I saw it, much, much larger than she was. He could hurt her, if he wanted to. Which made me wonder, what on earth would they be doing right now...

**Christine's POV**

Erik laid on top of me, but rolled off and hugged me against his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head over and over, wiping the sweat off my brow and taking our hands together.

"Tell me...Why are you... so shy... about asking... what you want?"

"Well. When I was six, I had asked my mother for... two birthday kisses. She refused and I found her crying at the table. She beat me after we had a fight about it and... I just shut myself up after that."

"Oh."

I didn't know how to react. He was deprived of love by his own mother and by many others. He had told me that even when he desperately tried to go into a brothel and feel the pleasure we had just felt, the girls would be freaked out by his mask and would just run away. We were both souls deprived of love, two lonely souls on this earth made just to please each other.

"When is your birthday?"

"Today. But no one would care."

"I care. And, as a matter of fact..."

I looked at his bloated lips, the mask off, and stared at this man who loved me with all his heart and soul. I took a deep breath and sealed my lips onto his, rubbing them gently against his and feeling, for the first time, warmth from him. His lips warmed up to mine and we rubbed each passionately on our lips, sensitive flesh colliding over and over at this contact.

"... you have the present you've always wished for."

"Hmm. Indeed I have."

"Hmm. Do you want to hold me while we sleep?"

"That would be lovely."

He held me tighter, as a little boy would cuddle with a stuffed animal, and kissed my head over and over. His grip loosened as he fell asleep and for the first time, I felt peace with him. I actually felt peace being surrounded in this mans arms, sleeping. Sleeping as lovers.


	7. Maybe a baby?

**Erik's POV**

Time for the performance! This time, I had killed Piangi and his rechad voice would not spoil this Opera! The fifth and final Act of _Don Juan Triumphant _was showing and now, was solo duet between Christine and I.

The love we made last night was amazing. And no doubt that it would be playing images in my head during this Act. Curse my libertine soul!

I sang the first verse:

_"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for it's prey."_

I stepped further into the scene.

**Christine's POV**

As we finished _The Point of No Return, _Erik still had me in his arms. His arms were wrapped around my neck in a seducing pattern and he whispered into my ear, words of love.

"Christine... I love you. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

I had no idea what to say. I looked down at the ring Raoul gave me and looked at Raoul, whom was sitting in Box Five. He stared at me like I had gone mad, but nonetheless, I took off Raoul's ring and threw it at the box he sat in. My arms wrapped around the neck of the man I truly loved.

Erik put the ring on my finger and kissed me in front of the entire audience. Raoul only sat in his box and watched in disgust at this display. Erik released his lips and cut the rope that held up the strings on the wooden floor we were on. We fell into the depths of the Opera House and then I heard a crash.

I was worried. What if that wasn't the only wire or rope Erik cut? Then I heard fainting screams and knew... THE CHANDELIER! How was I so stupid, he made the chandelier drop also!

"Erik, wait!"

"What?"

"The screams! People are dying! Did you cut down the chandelier?"

"No. I swear. It must have been warp, again. It happens all the time. I wouldn't kill anyone especially after what you've done for me."

"I believe you. But how can we help them? They're going to think you did it!"

"I love your kind heart. But there is nothing we can do for..."

There was a crash and I screamed as the ceiling fell almost on top of me, but luckily Erik had swooped me up just in time.

"That was the entrance to here from your dressing room, dear."

"Er-Erik... my arm!.."

"Oh, Shh! It will all be alright. I promise! We'll get you fixed up soon and then we can leave. Leave so we can start a new life together. Shh!"

He calmed me down and drug me to his home. Erik placed me on top of his clean desk and grabbed some brandy out of the cabinet. He ripped a piece off of a curtain and dribbled the brandy on it.

Erik rubbed the rag all over my bare arm and I yelped at the contact. For some weird occasion, I threw up all over him and then he looked mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. I'll get cleaned up later. It's you we have to worry about, I really don't want you to get an infection."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

He rubbed my arm until the swelling had gone down and then he laid me in bed to rest.

**Erik's POV**

My darling Christine had gotten hurt! Obviously it wasn't safe to live in the cellars of an Opera House anyway. It was made even worse by the fallen chandelier, but other than that it wasn't to begin with.

I packed up one luggage for Christine, her wedding things, her daily gowns and a pair of her favourite shoes. Then I packed mine, my wedding suit, my daily clothing, and a pair of my favourite loafers. I threw the cases over in the corner of the bedchamber and watched Christine sleep.

Her chest was rapidly rising and falling and she whimpered quite a bit in her sleep. I touched her shoulder and she immediately shot into my arms, squeezing me tightly and surrounding me so that I could not move. Her tears fell onto my shirt and she cried silently to me.

"Erik... I want to leave! Please! Let's go away! Somewhere safe! Anywhere!"

"Shh. It's fine, we'll leave in about an hour."

I cradled her against my heart so she could calm down to the soothing beats. Her breath slowed down and she coughed up again. She vomited all over the bed and trembled as she did so.

"Why are you vomiting so uncontrollably?"

"I... I don't know! It's not firmiliar. I never threw up this much."

Something came to her mind and she ran into the restroom. I heard her whimper a little and then she came out of the restroom completely afraid.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I haven't had my stain yet. I was supposed to have it this month on this day!"

She came up to me and kissed me nervously.

"Erik, I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Well, it's a pretty good explanation for my constant vomiting. Other than that, I have no idea. But I might be, there's no guarantee."

I wouldn't know what to do if she was pregnant! I was dead if she was pregnant, because it can only be MY baby. Oh God, what would I do if I was responsible for a child with her? Not that it was a repulsing thought, only that I don't know what to do.


	8. Christine is With a Child

**Christine's POV**

A baby, with Erik? Oh god, I wouldn't know what to do? I would be so clueless and honestly, we really didn't need a child with all of these things going on.

I vomited once again and Erik had been holding my hair the whole time. He rubbed my back and touched my face with a rag to wipe away the vomit. He laid me on the bed and comforted me with extra blankets.

"Just lay here and I'll be right here. If you need anything, just summon me. I'll be getting the rest of our things together."

Erik left the bedchamber and I laid in bed thinking about names, just in case we would have a baby. Hmm, if it were to be a girl... Charlotte, Madeliene, or... I wasn't sure. If it were a boy then definetly Gustave, Charles, or Erik.

I returned my attention to the doorway of the bedchamber and waited for Erik to come back. I twirled my thumbs around and watched as he came in with a violin case, a book of staff paper, and some of my musical writings.

Erik dropped our things in the corner of the room with the rest and came back over to me.

"Are you ready, darling? It's been an hour."

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"To Rouen. It's approxiamately seventy seven miles in distance so we will be taking a train shortly. Now it's..."Erik checked the time on his pocket watch "only eight o'clock. We needn't be there until eight fifteen so lets move."

**Erik's POV**

****We had just gotten to the house I had previously bought for Christine. The train ride was no more than an hour long and she was quite happy with the new living conditions. Our little, sunlit home was right by the oceans of France and it was lovely.

When Christine and I went inside to explore our abode, we both looked into our new music room. Ah, many days would be spent there. And if she truly was pregnant, our child would grow to love music and we would teach them everything we knew.

Good God, I was greatly obsessed in this idea of having a baby when we weren't even sure if it was true. If we would have a baby, I'd try my hardest to give them everything that their little heart desired, especially lots of love. I knew that children needed that by my deprivation of it.

We went upstairs, as it was getting quite late, to our bedroom. We were both dressed into our nightclothes and we cuddled for a while before actually falling asleep.

"So, how is it coming?"

"It's confirmed! I'm pregnant, Erik"

"Oh!"

I kissed her gently on the lips and then rubbed her slightly protruding stomach. Already, she was stretching already? This baby was going to be huge when it came out!

"Congratulations, dear!"

"Congratulations to you too, Erik. You helped make this baby and therefore, you deserve credit."

We until we slept in lover's embrace, not only as lovers, but as future parents.


	9. Marriages

**Raoul's POV**

Christine wouldn't have me, fine then! There were plenty of other women to pursue in, like her step sister Meg. Ha! Surely that would be a fine idea, Meg had many more attributes than Christine. She was dainty, blond, just the perfect picture of a woman. A dancer too, there would be many fun nights with her.

I invited her over to my palace about hour ago and my maid, Darlein, let her into the library. Her pretty blond locks bounced as she came over to me, admiring in my luxurious suite. Meg sat at the chair beside mine and marveled in the beautiful music being played by my quintet.

"Do you know why I invited you here?"I asked handing her a fresh goblet of wine.

"No idea."

She took it and sipped gently, as a noblewoman should. She'd make the perfect wife!

"Well, you know that Christine has ran off with that Phantom freak."

"Yes."

"Well then, I need to propose something to you."

"Propose what?"

"Marriage. Will you?"

"Erm... Monsieur le Vicomte, I don't know you that well. You appear to be a man of good nature, but I'm not sure you're marrying me for the right reasons."

"Mademoiselle, you are a very beautiful woman. Believe me when I say this, I do want you. If you say yes you will have the great honor of cherishing in my home."

She stared at me, confused. But she nodded and stood. I stood up as well and pinned her against the wall. Meg's eyes were filled with joy.

"I love you. I have been watching you all the time and now it's time to amend those feelings."

I forced my lips upon hers and she softened and pressed her lips back. We stood, kissing and groping each others bodies. It was like nothing I had done with Christine. Maybe Christine had made the right decision, we didn't need each other, I had Meg.

**Christine's POV**

Two weeks had really flown by fast. Erik and I were getting married tomorrow and now my stomach swelling had gone up. The baby had just started kicking and we were going to be parents in eight months.

Erik sat at the dining table, reading _The Époque. _He crossed over an advertisement and his eyes widened at the picture.

"What is it, Erik?"

"Is this Meg?"

He turn the paper over and my eyes widened as well. I stared at the phrase, _Vicomte De Chagny marries commoner Meg_ Giry. I was in shock and at the same time, mad. Raoul had probably married her to get revenge on me. But I could care less, as long as I had Erik there was no need for madness.

"That is Meg! Oh God, I didn't know she would ever marry Raoul. Can you read it aloud, Erik?"

"Sure."

He picked up the paper and began to read:

"Meg Giry, common girl, gets the chance to marry Raoul le Vicomte De Chagny. Everyone is surprised that world renowned singer, Christine Daaè, has refused to marry and has run off to a dislocated area with the famous Opera Ghost. In this turn, Meg is now pregnant with the Vicomte De Chagny's child and in eight months will give birth."

"Sacreblue! Why? Why? On the same month as our child, impossible!"

"It's alright. No one knows where we are and we won't have to live with this."

He shredded the paper and threw it in the fireplace. Erik, ah, what would I do without him! He always had the answer for everything.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, darling!"

"We're getting married tomorrow!"

"I know."


	10. Caring or not?

**Erik's POV**

_"I do."_

Those were the two words that sealed my fate with darling Christine. We were at home, during the night, just touching her stomach and sitting by a fire in the winter.

We both touched her stomach, feeling our baby grow inside was beautiful enough for the completion of a wedding. It's form was better, but we had to see a professional. So, previously I had sent a letter to the doctor's gather and soon there will be some more help with this pregnancy.

There was a knock at the door and I stood to get it. Ah, Doctor Barye! Much older he was now, I could remember him from my mother. What a dumbfounded man, so cruel and sinister towards I.

"Barye?! You're our specialist!"

"Yes. I'm surprised you remember me."

"Of course. You married off my mother, remember?"

"Actually, Erik, your mother's dead."

"Ah! She is, good. She was a cruel-hearted woman. I never liked her, the family dog treated me better. Either way, we have other matters to take care of."

I walked with him over to where Christine lay, but he had this surprised look on his face that read,'How can you get a woman like this?'

"Can you examine her?"

"Of course."

Barye touched her stomach and pressed on the bump, her face was kind and gentle, as perfect as a new mother should be. I came back over and held her hand, as if to be protecting from pain. Christine kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand, putting her own hand back on her stomach.

Barye finished inspection on her and then stood back.

"Anything wrong?"

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"A month."

"A month?!"

"Yes."

"Good God! Well, you're child is growing rapidly. I'm sad to tell you that it might end up being premature."

"For what cause?"

"It's rather large for a month in physical state. Erm, other than that it's development is fine."

**Raoul's POV**

Meg had just been checked up and now we were gratitudely, parents.

We were laying in bed as a couple. She was stitching baby clothes and I was just reading _The Époque. _She dropped the stitching needles and stared at me angrily.

"What? What is wrong?"

"You haven't felt my stomach once. Don't you care about our child?"

"Of course I care."

"Show me."

"How?"

"Ugh."

She grabbed my hand and placed it onto her forming bump there, I pressed.

"Hmm. It's smaller than I expected."

"Yes, you're a pretty small man. And I'm a small woman, so we make small children. Unlike Erik, he's so... Big."

I hated the way she talked about my foe. Having her mother be a friend of this beast was bad enough, all I wanted was the heir.

"Don't say his name around her. You know I'm jealous."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raoul."

She pecked my lips and put our things aside. Then shut out the candles and went to bed.

**Christine's POV**

"Erik?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"It all depends on the favor."

"Could you make me something to devour. I'm hungry again."

"Hmm mm. Sure. How about some fresh croissants?"

"Sounds good."

He was gone in the kitchen again as I worked on my stitches, a robe for my baby, a neutral yellow.

Just then, Erik came back in with our croissants and placed one at the bedside table.

"Thank you, dear."

"It's no problem. We want to keep you nice and fed while you're still bearing a child. You really want it to be over the weight I was."

"How much did you weight as a newborn?"

"Let's see, I was two feet long and I should have been six pounds. I was... three pounds."

"Wow! Your mother didn't really love you, did she?"

"No. Not really. And could we really stop talking about my mother today, it's a tender subject?"

"I respect your privacy."

"I'm glad someone does."

He said this finishing the last bite of his croissant and laying in bed with me.

Erik took my stitching and set it in one of my empty drawers. He set my empty plate aside and kissed my swollen stomach, rubbing it softly and patting it. He talked playfully to my stomach and I just let out a small giggle at him. I rubbed the thick black hair on his head, urging him to continue.

Erik kissed my stomach again and rubbed it before he held me in sleeping position. He kissed my neck and snuggled his nose into my ear, how soft and tender the flesh of his nose. I snuggled my head closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Christine's Premature baby

**Christine's POV**

_Six months later..._

I had spent a grand total of seven months in a pregnant state. There were several occasions where I was on the brink of giving birth and several more when I thought I would die.

The Doctor had told me to stay in bed because the baby's blood was pouring out of me, oh what I would do to myself had I hurt this baby. So many times I wanted to get out of bed and Erik was always there to serve me.

I laid in bed, as usual, with Erik at my side marveling at my already full stomach. I had only been pregnant for seven out of nine months and my stomach was already so big. He stroked it gently and patted the small, beating heart.

I kissed his fingertips and made the mistake of sitting up. I felt liquid surround me in a puddle, I panicked. His eyes were serious and he shot up when he heard a knock at the door. I heard little bits and pieces of Erik and the Doctor conversing.

"I don't know! Just check on her! If she's giving birth we'll need a priest and... Oh God help!"

I heard the doctor and Erik stomp up the staircase to my side, they were both rushed. Barye sat at the foot of the bed, as for Erik, he kneeled beside me, holding my hand. Barye lifted the blanket off of my legs.

"No. She's fully dilated. It's time."

I was scared, frightened half way to death. As Erik held my hand, a priest came in ready with the water. Doctor Barye gave me a short break before we started, reading a wash basin in our bedroom along with a light blue blanket.

"Are you ready, Madame Destler?"

I nodded thoroughly and he bent my legs apart for birth. Barye took a glance down and nodded.

"Alright. When you get the first contraction, I want you to breath... and push."

"Alright."

"Good."

The first contraction reached and I yelped at the pain.

**Erik's POV**

She was at the first contraction, and it started there. I was terrified for her and nothing less, I wanted her to be done. We both wanted to be done.

Christine kept releasing calm, deep breaths as she pushed the baby out. Premature! It was only seven months of pregnancy!

* * *

Almost an hour into labor and no luck. The head came out, but that was all. Then we all heard Christine scream, a scream of pain for sure. Her head risen and she pushed with all strength she had left, which wasn't a lot.

Christine's eyes, her lovely eyes, widened and she looked as though she were to die. I was sure she would in a moment, even though she lasted this long. I kissed her cheek as the rest of the baby started to finally come out.

Barye pulled out the child's feet and took out of dagger of some sort, cutting her umbilical cord free and pulling it out. He tossed the cord into a leather bag and carried the child over to a basin. He gently scrubbed the newborn clean.

"Congratulations to the happily wedded couple on their new... baby boy!"

Oh, a boy! Christine's eyes lit up with happiness, she was about to cry, I could tell. Oh, how beautiful the new mother was, my wife as well! It was too joyful a moment for me, I'd cry just thinking of the boy everyday.

"What will we name him, Erik? I wanted to name him Gustave."

"After your father?"

She nodded gaily.

"Hmm. Alright, whatever makes my Christine happy."

Barye handed Gustave over to the priest, the priest took him and cleansed him in the Holy Water. Gustave responded well, with little giggles like a happy child.

"His name?"

"Gustave."

"I baptize thee, Gustave. In name of the Father, Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Our little boy! Taking in such undesirable attention from strangers.

Barye wrote down a form, a birth certificate, and wrapped the child. He gave the boy first, to the rightful mother. Christine could not halt in touching him and she kissed almost every inch of his little face. When Gustave was passed over to me, I didn't know what to do.

I loved him, he was my own flesh and blood, and now it was final. Christine and I... were a complete family!


	12. New Worries

**Raoul's POV**

_Two months later..._

Meg was giving birth as we speak. The baby was almost out, her mother was holding her left hand, I her right. The doctor beckoned her to push and the priest was right behind with Holy Water.

And, sooner than later, the baby arrived. It was boy, of course. And Meg was glad about the child as the Priest cleansed him in Holy Wtaer.

"Raoul... what will we name him?"

"I don't know. You figure something out, you gave birth."

"That's exactlly the point she is making, Raoul. Look, I know Christine left and now you're faced with new marriage, but YOU chose my daughter. The least you can do is name the baby."

What to name him? Charles, Phillipe, Antion?

"Meg, I'm sorry. For treating you like slop. How about Antion?"

"Antion?"

"Yes."

"I like it."

The Priest had left and the Doctor wrapped our son in a blanket. The Doctor wrote down the child's name and date of birth on a certificate. He handed Antion to Meg and her face suddenly lit up.

"He's magnificent!"

The boy had Meg's little nose, my green eyes, her sparse blond hair, and was very small. He truly did look magnificent, and now I had the heir I've always wanted.

**Christine's POV**

Our son developed quickly. His ability of testing things was out of control. Erik and I were constantly having to fence off the stairs and doors and windows because of how clever our son was.

Gustave would get into any trouble he could. Constantly switching between breaking glass and experimenting with his father's tools. We bought him a toy to play with, but he distroyed it in five senconds.

Erik had came home from working one day and he greeted me, as usual, with a warm and welcoming kiss. I excepted it with a tight embrace and we watched Gustave, in the corner, stumbling over his feet.

He was trying to stand, his feet kept faltering and he fell over and over. Eventually, Gustave gave up and crawled over to his father, raising his arms high and making little pleading sounds. Erik picked him up and cradled him against his shoulder, hmm.

I watched this every single day, and yet I never get tired of it. Erik kissed the top of his little boys head and rubbed his back comfortingly while circling around the family room. Gustave started to giggle as he took off Erik's mask, and my poor Erik was not infuriated. No, he was gentle about it. He simply kissed Gustave's fingers and replaced the mask.

Then Gustave would take it off again and Erik would give him a stern stare, he'd stop. It was perfect! Erik had made an even better father than any of us thought.

"Did you get supper made up yet?"

"I started it twenty minutes ago. It should be ready in ten."

"Good."

He dropped Gustave on the floor and patted his back as to tell him to go along. Then he came back to me and tenderly kissed me on the lips.

"Did I ever mention how great a wife you are?"

"A trillion times, love. I couldn't count if I tried."

"Hmm mm. Well, I love you very..."

There was a ring at the door bell and Erik's eyes widened in confusion.

**Erik's POV**

I had only just arrived home to my wife and child, now there was a ring at the door bell. I went over to the door, with Christine at my side, and opened it gallantly.

The French Salutè had stood before me and I was terrified of one thing, losing my family.

"Pardon me, sir. But have you seen this man?"

He held in front of me, a picture of what everyone thought the Opera Ghost looked like. How off they were, I WAS RIGHT HERE! Of course, I wouldn't tell them.

"No."

"Right. Thank you for your time, Sir and Mistress."

"Your welcome."

"Adieu, Good sir."

"Adieu."


	13. Lovers Forever

**Christine's POV**

Later that night when I had just put Gustave into his cradle, Erik was up and about pacing our bedroom floor. I watched him from the bed as he scratched that head of thick, black hair.

"What's wrong, darling?"

He took a while to answer me, but nonetheless did.

"We have to go. I know we had a son no longer than two months ago, but we can't stay here, love. If they find me, I will be hung, killed, darling!"

"Yes. But where are we to go? We can't just hop on a ship, Gustave will get terribly sick!"

"I know."

Erik sat down in bed with me and held my hands tightly.

"Give me a couple days to figure things out and we'll get going."

I nodded.

"I trust you."

"Good."

Erik kissed me on the lips and snuggled me up against his chest. He heaved heavily and I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my hips for comfort. Erik pressed his body closer to me and fell asleep as I laid awake in the night thinking.

**Raoul's POV**

I held Antion in my arms, bouncing him as Meg had requested. She stared kindly at me and kissed me, moving to the bed.

She laid in bed coercively summoning me with her beauty. Oh God, she was such a fine temptress and I was the poor boy bewitched by those looks!

I dropped Antion into his cradle and walked over to the bed with Meg. Her eyes were squinted seductively and her tongue licked her lips over and over as if she were to devour me then and there.

"You know, Raoul... we haven't made love in a while."

"No... we haven't. Would you like to?"

"Oh yes!"

The only woman who would ask for more of my body. Because I knew that when Christine and I made love for the first time that she was making fake noises to appease me...

**Erik's POV**

I woke up later and realized that Christine was still awake. Her head turned to face me as I let go of her hips and now she was desperate for my hands.

"Erik, if I tell you something do you promise not to be mad at me?"

"Sure."

"Well, Raoul had made love to me before you. But it wasn't pleasurable at all. I had to make fake noises in order to please him, but that isn't the case with you at all."

"Well, we hadn't made love in a while. Would you... like to?"

Christine stared at me and shyly nodded. I knew it was a yes, therefore, I lifted the thin chemise she wore off and over her body. She pulled at the laces of my ruffled shirt, it coming off with haste. Then Christine pulled down my breeches, as I wore no trousers in bed, and threw them onto the floor.

I felt again the growing of my manhood, curse it's largeness at times! I knew how to pleasure Christine, I could do it without my largeness, but sometimes it would just make for a greater climax.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU MUST!**

* * *

I touched her tiny, wet bud and flicked it around in my hand as she breathed softly to herself. I licked the dimple of her neck and she shivered at this new experience. Christine grabbed my manhood and jerked it up and down, Mmm.

I used the other hand to grab one of her full breasts and she gasped at the contact. Christine's eyes closed softly and she licked the corners of her mouth. I halted that with a deep kiss and she enjoyed in this. Her eyes blinked rapidly and her moans started up as I slid a long finger into her wet sheath.

Our kiss ended and she let dry moans distort the air around. Her voice echoed throughout our bedroom like some strange pleading cry and her legs twitched as I knelt down. I bent my head over her wet heat and then devoured it's surface. I sucked her juices until I could no longer breath.

She writhed beneath me and her eyes were so heavily lidded. Christine had the most beautiful brown eyes, and now they were closed.

"Darling, open your eyes. It's more pleasurable."

Christine opened her dear, brown eyes and watched as I prepared myself to enter her. I bent onto my knees and readied my manhood for entrance. Christine watched with half open eyes as I forced my rigged body inside of her, causing her to plead for more of the sensation. I kissed her dimple-scattered cheeks and watched her smile happily with closed eyes and open mouth.

I moved from within her and rubbed her bud at the same time, to create a painfully pleasurable sensation. Christine moved with me as I thrusted into her with great power, lust, and need. I kissed her lips, as she had begun to pant and so have I. We moved both as lovers almost ready to climax.

Christine cried out into the night, her fluid leaking rapidly.

"Did you... did you just?"

"No... you just... gave me a real intense... orgasm."

"Alright..."I said with a sense of confusion but amazement in my voice as I couldn't believe that I gave this beautiful woman the powerful orgasm imaginable.

She writhed more as I dug deeper into her body searching for more of her orgasmic secrets. I kissed he soft lips and rubbed her breasts with both hands. I released the kiss and made the angle of my thrusts differ. I turned us sideways, my body behind her and her head on the pillow for a boost. I continued this thrusting, but it was made much deeper by the new position.

Christine kissed me with vigor in her eyes, she was so determined to win this pleasure, this lust to just die. I was thrusting inside of her vicariously and was about to release. I jerked inside of her and quickly removed myself as she fell onto her back, but sat up in front of my manhood as I rubbed and squeezed it to get to release.

"Christine, you should move!"I said with warning and pleading.

"I want you to release yourself on me."

"Hmm mm. Alright."

I kept rubbing until I finally finished, the white-clear fluid on her full, rounded breasts. She smiled devilishly and touched her fluid covered breasts, rubbing around the fluid and tasting some. I too smiled at this vulgar display and joined her sitting on the bed.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and we fell down onto the bed, covers on top of us.

* * *

**END OF SEXUAL SCENE!**

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes. You're so... amazing."

"Hmm mm. And you get it all to yourself."

"I suppose I do."

I kissed her tenderly and held her nude body against mine. We were done, we'd have to find somewhere else to live and our son was ready for us.


	14. No end to a Bad beginning

**Christine's POV **

"I've got it!"

"What?"

Erik came up from where he was, with a small briefcase, and set it on the counter. I stared at him with confusion as Gustave crawled around our feet.

"Erik, what's the plan?"

"Alright. We'll go to Persia! Christine, it's the only place I can get peace. No one stares at me like an idiot and they are offering promising careers for me! Now, I know that there are some odd rules about the place such as women having to be escorted by men and children having to serve work but..."

"Wait! Children have to serve, Erik, Gustave! We can't..."

"No, it's not what you think. In Persia, children, male children, have to join their fathers at work. Female children have join the women in housework and other needs, but it's not terrible. And the conditions are very clean, the homes are neat, it's almost a barren town. Christine, please."

I thought. I knew that Erik loved this country, and surely we would be well hidden, but I was afraid of one thing and one thing only... money. We were anything but rich and there was no way we could just walk to Persia. And jobs, what job did Erik have in mind.

"Erik, we don't have enough..."He inturupted me before I could finish.

"Yes."

He grabbed the briefcase and dumped its contents onto the table... SO MANY FRANCS!

"Erik! How did you..."

"Do you remember the two thousand francs that I required from the managers for composing."

"Yes."

"Well... I saved up for a special occasion."

"Erik!.."

"Don't say anymore... Just kiss."

I pressed my lips tenderly to his own and watched as Gustave began to stir up. I released Erik's lips and pointed to Gustave, Erik turned around. Gustave's stood on his wobbly legs and Erik had the happiest tears in his eyes imaginable. Erik knelt down and spread his arms out for his little boy.

Gustave wobbled one step at a time to Erik. He was almost there, just close enough to his hands. Gustave stretched his arms out and fell into Erik's arms. Erik caught him with a smile sweeping across his tear stricken face.

Erik stood up and kissed Gustave all over his little forehead. Gustave playfully giggled at Erik's many kisses and I just patted Erik's back encouraging him to go on. I loved this display, Erik was the perfect father and I couldn't ask for more than this.

"Puh... puh... puh... Papa!"

"Huh! He spoke..."

"Muh... Mama! Mama, Papa!"

"That's right! This is Mama, and that is Papa. Good job, Gustave."

**Erik's POV**

We had just gotten off the train and departed at Bonab in a small residence. Christine, trembling, held my hand with Gustave in her other arm. I had everything wrapped in one arm, our luggage and so on.

Right by the train depot, luckily, was some rather expensive apartments. But I wanted the very best for my family, they deserved it.

"Two bedroom suite."I said, placing eighty Francs on the nice mans desk.

"There is one more open for two months. Is that in convenience for your family?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be right back with the keys."

The man departed and I was really surprised to see a man that I hadn't seen in twenty years... My old friend, Nadir Khan.

"Nadir!"

He turned and recognized me immediately. Nadir came rushing up to me and stared confusedly at Christine, holding my son.

"Erik, erm, I never expected that you'd ever have..."

"It's a long story. You see, I silently taught her to sing for a while as the Angel of Music. I was the Phantom of the Garnier and..."

"Oh! The famous Opera Ghost story? It's everywhere, Erik! I can't even get my own wife to stop reading it."

"What do you mean?"

He handed me a paper, _The Époque, _and I read the headline... Vicomte De Chagny further explains the Opera Ghost situation. And I was infuriated, how could that dastardly man give further explanation. Even Christine has realized that it is not a good idea to press my buttons, and oh boy was he pushing them right now.

"I!.. I'm glad I moved back to Persia so I wouldn't have to kill that stupid boy! Come, Christine!"

"But, Erik..."

"COME!"

She nodded and sat down in the chair I required her to. I stood and waited for our room key. The manager returned and I accepted the keys from him.

"Come on, darling. I'm sorry for the way I yelled earlier..."

"... I know. I'll come in a moment."

"You can't just stay right here. The Persian assulties will have you arrested if you stay alone, without a man."

"Alright."

Christine followed me into room one thirty one. She set Gustave down in the opposite room and laid out his blocks to play with.

She watched him play for a while, patting his back and kissing the longer black hairs. Gustave would always turn around and stare at me for a little before returning to his building. He had gotten tired after several minutes of playing with blocks and came up to me, lifting his arms and pleading for affection.

I lifted him up and kissed his cheeks over and over. Christine was always happy about me doing so, maybe I was a good father after all.


	15. On the Trail to Tears

**Raoul's POV**

"Raoul!"

"What?"

"What?! What! You hit Antion!"

The boy was finally shut up, though. But Meg was angry at me, very angry.

"Raoul! I've had enough of this! Two weeks and you've been treating us both like trash! Only two weeks! Antion is only TWO WEEKS OLD and you're being horrible to him and to me!"

"Meg, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry isn't good enough! Which is why, we are divorced now!"

"What!?"

"My mother and I filled out the papers yesterday!"

Madame Giry stormed into the room, hearing our conversation.

"Mother, let's go."

"Oh no you don't!"

I took out my pocket knife and slashed Giry's neck open, she fell to the ground bleeding. Good lord, what has become of me?!

"RAOUL!... YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Meg fell to the floor in tears and in pain. I put a hand on her shoulder and she used my knife to cut off my fingers. It was fair enough, I suppose.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking Antion with me!"

She did as she said, and I took my knife back. I stared at the blood, and ran off, leaving behind the mess, and the pain.

**Christine's POV**

We were both laying in bed, early in the morning, at about six AM. Erik reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me as I heard a faint cry from the opposite room. I got out of bed and Gustave was standing in his cradle, crying out,'Mama!' and waving his arms in need. I rushed to him and Gustave kept crying.

"Mama, mama!"

"Shh. I'm here, mama's here!"

I reached into the crib and picked him up out of it. Erik stood with me, rubbing the back of his head, as I let my four month old boy nurse. Ah, what a gentle child. So light and filled with life.

"Christine?"

"Yes darling?"

"It seems we will never be free."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this..._ Antionette Giry's remains on the floor of the De Chagny mansion. Opera Ghost remains number one suspect._"

"Oh God!"

"I know! We'll have to leave... and soon."

**Meg's POV**

I traveled far, running where ever I could to find my step-sister, Christine. Surely she would help me, she was always faithful to me, and Erik was a very good friend of my mother, surely he would understand my circumstances.

I was running as far as my feet could take me, with Antion, to a nearby train station. We stopped there, and I pulled out the fifty Francs I had left.

"Where does the earliest train depart?"

"The next train is going to Bonab, Persia. It will take thirty minutes to get there and it departs in one."

"How much?"

"Fifty Francs."

"Here."

I handed him the money and took the tickets, boarding the train.

**Erik's POV**

"Where will we go, Erik?"

"I don't know. America? It's a free land, we won't have any problems."

I stood out of my chair and reached out for my Christine. Her beautiful, flared hips were in my arms and she kissed me tenderly.

"I just want our family to be safe. And, obviously, we won't be safe in Europe."

"I can see that. But what will we do once we get out of here? We'll be poor and..."

"That's quite on the contrary, dear. Francs are worth a lot in The New World and I have MULTITUDES of them."

"True. Well, maybe we will have a..."

We were interupted by a soft knock on the door. Christine gathered up her skirts and waltzed over, gently opening it. Meg?!

"Meg? What are you?.."

"It's a long story. May I come in?"

Christine turned her head to me and I nodded. The Giry's were good friends of mine, and I wouldn't mind having Meg over.

"Sure. Anything for my step-sister I guess."

"Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means."

Meg entered with a baby boy, much smaller than our baby boy. Christine looked at this boy with a firmiliar kindness and patted his head.

"Say hello to your Aunt Christine, Antion."

The little boy waved his hand at Christine and I walked over, my child in my arms. Meg grinned at the sight of Gustave and rubbed his head gently.

"What's his name?"

"Gustave."

"Gustave? As in, Christine's father, Gustave?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I think it suits him perfectly."

We all sat in the main room. Meg and Antion on an armchair, and Christine, Gustave, and I on the sofa.

"So, Meg, would you mind telling Erik and I why you're here?"

"No. Erm..."She held back faint tears and rubbed her eyes vicariously.

"Well, Raoul had been through some rather tragic mood swings lately. Erm, he used verbal and physical abuse on both Antion, my mother and I. He was quite mad, very mad, and I finally had enough of it. My mother and I had signed the divorce papers yesterday and he just about lashed out on me. But when my mother entered the room, he went nuts and... and... HE KILLED HER!.."

Meg couldn't help but cry.

"...He killed her. Then, when he tried to comfort me, I cut off his fingers. I left with Antion, and now I'm here."

"Oh, erm, Meg."

"Yes?"

"I was meaning to tell you when you came here that, well... Christine and I are leaving for America tomorrow. It isn't safe for us, here in Europe. I'm wanted and we have to move."

"I understand. Could I come with you? I'm all out of money and I don't have access to any of Raoul's bank accounts."

"Erm, I guess."


	16. Love isn't Lost

**Erik's POV**

We were all on the ship to America. It was to dock in less than five minutes and Meg had came with us because of emotional tramas with The Vicomte.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Erik. My mother and you were very good friends and I knew you'd understand my situation."

"Your welcome. I mean, well, your my wife's sister and Madame Giry's daughter. What else could I do?"

"Hmm. Nothing, I just needed to get out of there."

"Right then."

Gustave was playing with the quater sized violin I'd gotten him for his first birthday, he was catching on quickly. He already knew his basic C major, G major, and B flat major scales. Hmm, definetly my son! Well, what could I say, he was the son of a musician and singer, and the grandchild of a world renound violinist. Oh, if Gustave Daae could see my son, he would be happy, more for Christine though for giving birth to the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Good, papa?"

"Yes, very good!"

**Christine's POV**

We, again, were staying in an apartment, but Meg was not with us.

"Mama, mama!"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Papa said he has a big surprise for you!"

"Alright, alright. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright!.. Papa!"

Gustave went running back down the hall and I stared at the picture of my father I held so dear to my heart, him playing the violin. I knelt by my bed and waited until the first star twinkled. This specific day was the day I prayed to father, November 22, his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, though you mayn't here me. Oh father, look at me, I'm a woman! I've given birth, I'm married, and I am VERY happy. My son, if you could see him now you'd be so proud of him! I know my husband is not the marriage you set up for me, I know you arranged my marriage to Raoul, but Erik and I belong together! Without each other, I wouldn't have Gustave, and he is the greastest thing in my life! Oh father, look upon in not pity or shame, but in love. I love you father, and I know you love me too. In God's gracious harmony."

I stood and put the picture on my bedside table. I went out to the family room, where Erik waited with a 'big surprise' for me. He stood, with a sheet of staff paper in hand, and it was full of new music.

"Erik, who is that for?"

"Well, I know it's your father's birthday and you must really miss him, so..."He gave me the composition.

"I made a march for him. I hope you like it."

I read over, a pretty melody grazed the pages, it was MOST beautiful indeed. I tightly squeezed Erik and thanked him for the extravagent piece, I loved having music in my life again!

"It's beautiful, Erik."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"Papa."

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Put Gustave to bed with me?"

"Sure."

Erik carried Gustave into the spare room of the hotel and set him down on the bed. Gustave snuggled into the covers and waited for us to kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Gustave."

"Goodnight, papa."

I came over and joined them, Gustave waited for me patiently as Erik kissed his cheek and rubbed his head. I kissed Gustave cheek and watched as he fell asleep with a big grin on his face.

Erik and I went into the opposite room and laid in bed with another. He was calmly looking up at the ceiling as I was knitting him the tie he wanted, a pattern of criss-cross black and red, his two favorite colors.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm... finished. Can I try it on you?"

"Sure."

Erik allowed me access to his neck and I loosened the tie he was already wearing. He had on no overcoat, so it was very easy to remove. As soon as I got it off I proceeded to tie the other one on, perfect fit!

"Great! It looks fantastic on you, really."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

He reached for my hand mirror and stared at the tie placed in the middle of his chest.

"Hmm, I must say it does bring out my face, haha!"

"Wow..."

"...Wow what?"

"Wow, you."

I took of his tie and he gotten up to finally put on some more comfortable clothing. Erik removed his boots, his shirt, his trousers, but then his briefs? I stared at first curiously at his manhood, but then my eyes widened and he caught my stare.

"What are you staring at, it's not like you haven't seen it before."He said as he slapped the tip of it.

"It still amazes me, Erik."

"What does?"He said, putting on his looser trousers and climbing into bed with me.

"How big you are..."I put a soft hand on his seeming buldge.

Erik stared at me, his mask off and a wondering eyebrow pointed. I kissed the bloated lips I loved so much and he responded by touching my breast. Erik's tongue found the way inside of my mouth and he filled me with it. I put my tongue into his mouth and he moaned of pleasure.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to... well, you know?"

"Hehe... sure."

Erik reached a shy hand behind my back and unzipped my gown. He led his opposite hand beside me and spread off my gown. He took timid and shaking fingers and unlaced my corset, I guided him to get it off quicker, for even I was getting annoyed with the ridiculous garment. Erik pulled down my bloomers and threw them down into the pile of clothes. I was nude for him, completely nude.

I pulled his trousers back off, both of us realizing that it was pointless for him to redress.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE! SKIP IF YOU'D LIKE!**

* * *

Erik touched my bare breasts and licked my taut nipples. It was SO good, all of his perfect minstrations... ah! I could lay bare in his arms forever just absorbing the attention.

I reached a timid hand down and stroked his length up and down. He really was huge, I could barely fit my hand around him and he was already having an orgasm. The tip of his length was leaking and he was shaking. Erik knelt down further and lapped my womanhood, my little bud getting lightly tickled by his tongue, very pleasing. He shoved two long, musicians fingers inside of my sheath and wiggled around inside causing me immense pleasure. I tilted back my head and shook at the sensations going through my body.

We were both ready, both of us were leaking, wet, hot, and shaking. Erik ammended these feelings and finally put himself inside my sheath. He, at first, just teased my womanhood, poking it and probing it with the tip of his large length. I stared as he was positioning himself for this, I was sitting up against the headboard and he was kneeling above me, his hands placed calmly on my breasts for support. Erik squezed my breasts as he entered me, ah, what release!

He writhed inside of me and very quickly came to release, but didn't stop. Oh no, he would not stop until we both released together, but that never took long.

We were both wet, aching, and exhausted with this pleasure, but then he changed position. I layed in front of him and he was behind me, thrusting more vicarious and heavily. I moved with him, gaining more depth and pleasure. Our lips sealed as I screamed in release, but no, we were NOT finished yet... not until we came together. And it happened, we came in unison, both of our screams filled the air and we laid beautifully wrapped in another's arms.

* * *

**END OF SEXUAL SCENE!**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

We laid as lovers after our activity, our lips sealed and rubbing together at once.

"Erik... oh... how do you do it?.."

"...Do what?"

"Give such immense pleasure?"

"I just find what makes you scream, and you're quite easy."

She smiled and resealed her lips onto mine.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Christine."

We kissed before harmoniously falling to rest.


	17. Twin Troubles

**Erik's POV**

_Nine months later..._

The past nine months have been exhausting. Christine was on the verge of giving birth once again, I had just finished building my theme park, _Phantasma, _and Gustave just turned three. Ugh!

"Push, Madame, push!"

The doctor was yelling at the top of his lungs as she made her best effort to release the baby.

**Christine's POV**

Giving birth was SO painful! I only wish I didn't have to go through it again, but that's what happens when you carelessly make love.

The baby was coming, I could feel the new breath on my womb as it's little head came poking in and out. Then it came.

"Oh... oh... OH GOD! I RUINED IT!.."

Erik ran out of the room in tears, I only wondered what he meant. Then the doctor wrapped him up and let me look at him. Good God! The boy had the same face as the father. He didn't cry at all, he pawed at my breast, but he didn't cry. His face was horribly scared, his lips bloated, his hair coarse and black, and his cry... none. I wondered if he was a still born, but his heart was still beating, his chest was rising and falling, and he had beautiful color on his left cheek. I didn't know how to react, I'd given birth to the same thing Erik's mother did.

"What are you going to name your... ugh... son?"

"I... I'm not sure... In all honesty, I wasn't expecting another son."

Hmm, I already had names for a girl in mind... a boy? Erm... I already had a Gustave... Damn!

If only Erik was here, he would have... no, he's probably killed himself by now...

Raoul?.. No, no, no!.. Erik?.. No, he wouldn't like that... Andrew?.. Hmm... Maybe. Gerard?.. I don't see why not.

Alright, Andrew or Gerard?... I don't know, I'd have to ask Erik later.

"Did you figure out something?"

"Erm... Gerard? Gerard."

"Alright. Good evening, Madame."

"Good evening."

Erik came running back inside as soon as the doctor left. The color in his left cheek returned and his eyes still leaked with tears as he came over to me sadly. I looked at him with joy, he stared back with lingering sadness and despair. He knelt beside me and buried his head in my skirts, mumbling.

"I'm SO sorry!.. I ruined our child with my hideousness... Please show me mercy!.. It's not my fault I'm this ugly!.."

He contiuned on with his pathetique speech, asking for forgiveness and crying in my skirts all shrivled up.

"Erik, it's alright..."

I pulled him up and he stared at me with sadness still lingering.

"What you've done here is not a mistake... you've only followed your genetics... you couldn't help but give me this baby and that's alright."

He cried more and placed a wet cheek on my breast, searching for comfort.

"But I did, I ruined him!"

"It's fine!"

He stared up at me like a helpless newborn, his tears leaking.

"Look, I will love this child NO less than I love Gustave and you... I love you, Erik, you know that... if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the two greatest children in all the world. I will love Gerard no less than you and Gustave."

"That's what you named him... Gerard?"

"Yes. Do you not like it?"

"No... I love it... it's good name for him... But, Christine?"

"Yes?"

Erik sat upright and stared at me directly in the eye.

"Will you TRULY love our son?"

"Erik, if I can look at you every night and make love with you, then I think I can learn to love him."

"And breastfeed him? I really don't like wet nurses."

"That too. Erik, I WILL take responsibility for him as I did Gustave."

He stared at me with love so powerful that we could both explode. Then he wrapped those big arms around me and pulled me in tight for a hug.

"I love you."


	18. Trama and Drama

**Christine's POV**

_"I love you."_

His eyes still shared that same, depressing sadness as Gustave came in.

"Mama, what is it?"

"You have a baby brother."

"I do?!"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Gustave came running up to me to see Gerard, but froze when he saw Gerard's face. He noticed Erik's tears and asked,

"Mama, why is papa crying?'

"Well, Gustave, look at Gerard..."

As Gustave turned his attention to Gerard's marred face and then I removed Erik's mask.

"Now look at your father..."

Gustave looked at Erik once and ran away in tears, scared. Erik stood up and grabbed a gun, I didn't know what he was going to do, but I stood in a hurry, although painful, and rushed to him.

"Erik, no! Please!"

"What have I got to live for, Christine?! This is my life! Cowarding away and keeping my existance a secret!.."

"Erik, please, you mean much more to me than that! Gustave only reacted from fear, that's all! You're new to him, once he gets used to you, he'll love you!"

"I can't believe that, Christine! You may have a kind heart, but that's not enough, I NEED MY SON TO LOVE ME! I feel... useless."

Erik pointed the gun to his wrist and shot, falling onto the floor. It was already cold enough on the floor with the winter chill, he would catch hypothermia soon. The blood was leaking out of his arm and I quickly stumbled to grab my coat. My baby still in my arms, I ran outside and found Gustave quivering in the snow. I grabbed him and ran to the hospital, which was no less than five minutes away.

"Please oh, sir!"

"What is wrong, Madame? Wait, didn't you just give birth under my care?"

"Yes, but..."

"You must go to bed, Madame. You'll catch death in this weather..."

"You don't understand! My husband, he's shot himself!"

"What?!"

"Yes! Please, sir, please! Show him mercy!"

"I'll be there as quickly as possible!"

* * *

"Well, he has caught a cold and will need a lot of rest. Other than that, the bleeding gave him a drown and he will be sleeping for a while. Make sure you guide him through this."

"Right, I will."

Erik? Sick?

Why haven't I given him enough to show him... I LOVE HIM!

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"When will papa not be sick?"

"I'd estimate an aproxiammate month, Gustave."

"A whole month?.. Is this because I ran away after I saw his face?"He asked with a pathetique frown.

"No, no. Papa loves you very much, he would never... well... he would never shoot himself because of you. Your papa is under a lot of stress and he needs a lot of love, he always does."

"Is that why I always need it?"

"Yes, most likely."

"Can you explain something to me, mama?"

"Sure."

"Why does papa's face look like that?"

"Erm... You see, when he was born, he was just born that way. His mother never loved him, his father was dead before he was born, and he lived on love from the family dog that died when he was ten."

"Oh. Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me before I go to bed?"

"Alright."

I pecked him lightly on the cheek, but he didn't move.

"Weren't you going to bed, sweetie?"

"Why do you kiss papa on the lips and not me?"

Oh, hmm, I truly didn't know.

"Well, Gustave, erm, I don't know how to explain that to you. Only husband and wife can have that, it's sacred."

"That's what I wanted for my birthday. But I couldn't tell you, I was afraid you'd yell at me."

I looked at him, Erik's same sad stare glared at me. Oh, how could I deny my own son a peck on the lips? We were family, why not?

"Is that really what you wanted?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm. Alright."

I pecked his lips carefully and patted his head. He blushed and kissed me back on the cheek.

"Better?"

"Yes, mama."

"Alright. Now, off to bed."

"Yes. Goodnight, mama."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I put Gerard in the room Erik built for him, ah, two children!

Afterwards, I wandered into our room and watched as Erik fumbled with the sheets. He struggled to sit up, but did anyway.

"Erik, you're supposed to be resting."

"I can't, I'm starving."

"Well, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Oh, I don't know, nine months."

"Erik, why?"

"I only made meals for Gustave and you. I didn't bother eating because I never felt reason to."

I noticed how flimsy his arms were, so thin, how could he even walk, more or less sit!

"Erik, you need to eat. Now, I'm going to make you a nice, big, healthy meal and I'm going to watch you eat it."

He made a low groan and fell back into bed.

* * *

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to be healthy. Now, get some rest, I'll be right next to you, hopefully sleeping."


	19. Nurse Christine

**Christine's POV**

I was up early, getting Erik's medication ready. It wasn't too early, the time I normally woke up, seven o'clock.

I took his pill and a small glass of water and went back into our room to give it to him when I found he was asleep. I gently swatted his arm and he growled at me.

"Erik, you must take your medicine if you want to stay healthy."

"Why must I? What use do I have?"

"What use? Erik, our children love you, I love you, isn't that enough?"

He silenced and sat up for his pill. I gave him the pill and his water and watched as he slowly and reluctantly swallowed it.

"There. You see, it isn't that bad."

Erik coughed, only this time very strong. I fetched the wastebin and he spat up blood.

"Erik, you're coughing up blood."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get worried."

"Erik, you always worry me! You have to tell me these things so I can get them treated!"

I ran into the kitchen with his glass and began fixing a hot pot of apple cider. Once the boiler steamed, I poured some in his glass and mixed it with cinnamon. I ran back to our room and placed the glass on the end table.

"You should drink it while it's hot."

"What is it?"

"Apple cider."

"Alright."

He chugged it down in a quick hurry, probably from thirst. Then I realized that he had been almost a week and never bathed.

"You know, Erik, I think I'll run you a bath in hot water. While you're doing so I'll change the bedsheets and clean your pan."

"Sounds great... Christine?"

"Yes?"I asked, gathering up some fresh pajamas of his and a towel.

"Thank you, for all the help you've given me. I'm very sorry for the things I said to you."

"It's fine. What else would a wife do if her husband was sick? Though, I should also feed Gerard while your bathing. And when Gustave wakes up, he'll need breakfast."

I went into our lavatory and drew Erik a hot bath. I set out his things on the rail and helped him into the lavatory. I shut the door behind him and went into Gerard's room. Gerard just started crying as I walked in and I hushed him by putting his mouth up to my bare breast, to let him nurse.

After he was finished nursing I set him down in his crib and left the door open in case he'd cry again. Then Gustave came out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Mother, what will we have for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. How about something easy?"

"Well, I'll be back in a minute in that case."

I walked over to the dough cupboard and pulled out the left over batch of unbaked croissant dough.

"How does freshly buttered croissants sound?"

"Delicious."

"Alright..."I said, setting the clock timer."When this timer rings, holler for me."

I put the croissants in the baking sheath.

"Alright."

I ran back to the bedroom and quickly stripped the bed. I replaced it with a set of woven, baby blue sheets. The quilt I placed on top was red, with the same shade of baby blue outlines.

"Mother!"

"Coming."

I ran back into the kitchen and Gustave was pointing to the baking sheath. I grabbed my cloths and tore out the baking sheet from the sheath. I set the sheet on the counter and used my covered hands to put the croissants on one large plate.

"Here you go. Enjoy, Gustave."

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"I ate much earlier. Believe me."

* * *

I was situating Erik in bed, Gustave and Gerard were asleep and fed well.

"How did your bath feel?"

"Excellent! Did you, by chance, put any herbal therapy in there?"

"Actually, I did. I knew you had body aches so... I just dropped a few foams in the tub."

"It's very kind of you to take care of me when I'm like this."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your wife. It is my duty to serve you in every way."

"That's a duty?"

"Yes. What else would I do? I'd run out of options, besides, I love serving you. You ask such simple things."

"Well, then here's another simple thing..."

He sat up and locked his lips with mine. Luckily, I have been beside him enough to know that this flu, disease, cold, or whatever it was wasn't very contractable.

"Mmm. I've wanted that all day long."

"Sorry. I also had children to care for and a house to keep after. I haven't had much time to myself today, or yesterday, or even the day before."

"Would you like to bathe?"

"That would be nice. I'll probably be out at around nine. Just be soaking off the day."

I took my nightgown and a towel into the lavatory to take a nice, hot bath. I drew out the water from the pump and heated it, pouring it into the tub. I grabbed my soap and conditioner from the counter and took them to the side of the tub. I unbuttoned my gown and just let it fall, same with my corset and bloomers.

I dumped an herbal essence into the tub as I shut off the pump. I climbed into the tub and sunk into the hot, relaxing water, scrubbing my scalp with the conditioner and soap foam. I sat for a little before scrubbing my body with the soap bar. Once finished, I stood up and let the water drain. I laid the rug on the floor by the tub and stepped out.

I reached out for my towel and began first by wringing my hair out with the towel. I towel dried the rest of my body, under my breasts, around my underarms, and behind my knees. I applied dry mist under my arms and brushed through my mats. I pulled my nightgown on and hung the towel beside Erik's.

I walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed with Erik.

"You smell nice."

"Thank you."

I kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes to sleep.


	20. Christine's capture

**Raoul's POV**

I was walking around Coney Island, where the supposal Opera Ghost has now relocated.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where can find a... Mr. Y?"

"Mr. Y? Mr. Y lives in the mansion in Phantasma. That is over there."

I stared over towards the two story building.

"Right. Thank you."

"Your welcome, sir."

I brought out my gerdames with me as we went to the mansion.

**Christine's POV**

I woke up in the morning and saw Erik, standing getting dressed. I went to him and touched his forehead, cured!

"Oh, darling, you're cured!"

I kissed his marred face over and over to let him know, my husband!

"I know, dear. Isn't it great?!"

"Yes. Gustave has missed you so much."

"Has he?"

"He's your own son, Erik. He loves you. He told me to tell you that personally."

"My son! He loves me?"

"A lot, Erik. He wouldn't stop asking when papa was going to feel better."

**Erik's POV**

My son loves me! I know, when we came out to Gustave he squeezed so tightly that the buttons of my overcoat may have popped off, but I squeezed him back anyway. Then the front door busted open and the Vicomte came in.

"You get away from my family, Vicomte!"

"I don't want your family!"

He searched around and pointed at Christine.

"Get her."

The gerdames snatched up my wife and began running out the door with her as she screamed loudly. The Vicomte followed behind quickly and I ran, with our two sons in my arms.

"Christine!"

"ERIK!"

"Shut up, brood!"

They threw her onto a rowboat and were gone within seconds. I stood there, with two children in my arms, staring out to the warm, summer ocean that my love was forced on.


	21. Family

**Christine's POV**

"Let go of me you bastards!"

"This lady's got a mouth! Would you like us to take advantage of it?"

"No. Just throw her in. The guest room. I'll talk to her later."

They threw me into a large, locked room. I only thought about home. Erik, Gustave, and Gerard... my family!

"Let me out of here!"

Raoul came back in to talk to me, as I was still tied to the bedpost, and sat down a few feet away from me.

"Raoul, I have a baby to feed! Let me go home!"

"This is your home. You were mine first!"

"First, Raoul! Only first! Not now, and not ever!"

"Why do you chose a deformed monster over me? I could have given you everything, Christine!"

"No, you couldn't have! Erik gave me song, love, and the two most adorable children in the world! And what did you give!? You gave me a ring! That's it, just a ring! No music, no love, and no children! You knew I had a great love of music, you knew I needed a lot of love, and you knew I always wanted children!"

He slapped me across the face and stood up.

"What about all those years as children?"

"They're gone..."

**Erik's POV**

****"Papa, where did they take mama?"

"I don't know."

Gerard's baby blue eyes stared up at me and he began to cry. I picked him up quickly cradled him, kissing his nose and ears.

"Shh. Oh, I know, your mother will be back soon. I'll make it happen."


	22. New Findings

**Christine's POV**

I was weeping, my babies must have been starving by now. I didn't have to worry about Gustave, I knew Erik would make him things to eat, but Gerard was still nursing and he relied on my breast milk. My babies, my babies! My husband, my husband would have to live alone with the children!

"Christine!"

I snuck out again and Raoul was very angry with me. This was the fourth week in his house!

"Yes?"

"You know what! Just meet me in my bedroom."

His bedroom?! No, no, NO! It would be unfaithful to my husband to enter another man's bedroom.

"I won't!"

"You what?"

"You heard me! It's unfaithful to my husband!"

"That puss husband of yours almost took my life!"

"No! That was managers! They set you up, Raoul!"

"How do I know that? That creature killed almost a thousand men!"

"Yes, but he's my husband and the father of my children!"

"I can't believe you made love with that bastard! Just thinking about it makes me quiver!"

"Oh, just shut up!"

"Hmm. Good one. Why don't we take your supper today!"

The fifth night without supper. That's it, I would find a way out very soon.

**Erik's POV**

Gerard had to start weening early because Christine wasn't around. Gustave was already playing the violin like a professional and Gerard just started speaking. So much could happen in only four weeks.

"Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, papa."

"Night, father."

**Nadir's POV**

I was walking down the street of Paris, with my wife and newborn son as this crazy woman came running up to me. Yes, it was in the middle of the night, but that didn't matter.

"Please, sir, help!"

"What is... Wait, Madame Christine?"

"Yes! Oh thank goodness, Nadir!"

"What are you doing here? I thought Erik moved to the New World."

"He did, but Raoul captured me and brought me here."

Then the French Armille came marching down the street.

"Come, we must get inside."

I rushed everyone inside of my chaeteu and locked the door tightly. Christine stared out of the window at the Armille march.

"What's going on around here?"

"The French proposed war on Germany."

"Why?"

"The Germans bombed our safes. We're all in debt."

"Oh no! How am I going to get out of here? I have children to care for. What can I do?!"

She fell, weeping, and I comforted her.

"It's alright. I'm sure Erik has figured out something."

"At least the boys have a father."

"Boys? I thought you only had one son."

"No. We have Gustave and Gerard."

"Oh. You're a busy couple."

"Yes. But now I'm worried about Gerard. He's only six months old now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Erik does not leave his loved ones."


	23. Together again

**Christine's POV**

"How long will it be until we leave? I want my family."

"It will be soon. The Armille will let off the siren or the Germans will bomb again."

I waited quite some time, an hour. Then there was a huge crash, the ground shook, and people were running in the street. Nadir, his family, and I all joined the enormous crowd of people in the street as the Writer of the _Époque _came and announced:

"Everyone, the Vicomte of France is dead! The Germans bombed his mansion and he is dead!"

Raoul's dead. So many feelings... hate, love, disgust, and repulse all at once.

"Where will I go, Nadir?"

"I have a steamboat on the dock. Tell Darius to steer north, from there you'll know what to do."

The dock was straight ahead as I ran. I literally jumped onto the boat.

"Steer north! Eighteen knots!"

I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Home to my husband, home to our children.

**Erik's POV**

_One month later..._

__There was a steamboat docking on Coney Island and as always it was my duty to greet it.

"Welcome to Coney Isla-"

My eyes must have faltered, I saw Christine. No! I looked a second time and saw that beautiful face I loved so much.

"Christine!"

I ran swiftly to embrace her. I kissed her several times on the lips and didn't stop kissing her until she ran out of breath.

"Oh my God..."I kissed her again,"You don't know how much I've missed your warmth! Without you, it's like a day without sun! Oh, Christine!"

"It is your birthday today, Erik."

"Oh yes, and this is the best present I could ever ask for!"

"Hmm."

I let go of her and walked with her to our home.

"So how are the children? I've been worried sick about them."

"Well, Gustave has mastered the violin and Gerard can speak and eat solid food. So what was going on in France besides the Vicomte's death?"

"There's a war. The Germans bombed the safes and now the French are in debt."

"Ooo."

I unlocked the door and let Christine in first. I closed the door behind me and watched as she explored. Then I heard doors slam and Gustave ran out with his baby brother in his arms.

"Mama!"

"Oh, my babies!"

Christine knelt down and hugged both of her children. HER children, they were so much like her, so kind and gentle. But I joined in, holding my family close. My family would never again be separated.


	24. Love Remains

**Christine's POV**

"Goodnight now, Gustave."

"Goodnight, mama!"

I stepped into Gerard's room to give him a few minutes with me before I went back to Erik. He had his head turned to me, ready for my attention.

"Hello, Gerard."

"Hi, mama!"

I picked him up out of the cradle cuddled his head against my shoulder.

"Wow, you're getting to be big, aren't you!"

"Papa said that on my first birfday he might build me a bed like big brother!"

"Hmm mm, maybe. Now, are you ready to sleep?"

"Yes, mama!"

"Alright."

I kissed Gerard on the top of his head. Then I placed him back in the cradle and slightly closed the door as I left. I went into our bedroom and Erik was shirtless, I missed a mans touch so much since I've been gone. Now that I was home with my husband, it was possible to experience pleasure again.

"Hello, Erik."I said flirtatiously.

"Hello, my dear."

I went into my drawer and pulled out my lingerie, as I have heard Meg said that men love it when a woman dresses up for them and dance sensually.

"Where are you going?"He said, seductively.

"To the lavatory."

"What for?"

"Oh, you'll see."

I closed the door behind me and began to undress, removing first my gown and bloomers. My corset fell off and I looked at myself in the mirror before I slid on the lingerie chemise. It was tight, it squeezed my breasts, making them pop out, and it squeezed the curves of my hips. There was a garter to go with it and I also had taffy for Erik to enjoy off of me.

Oh, this would be a fantastic birthday present! The thing I wondered most was, how old was my husband going to be?

I finished dressing and unlocked the door to see Erik, ready in his briefs and I was actually nervous. I sprayed on a mild body mist and went out into our room. Erik stared at me wide-eyed and tried so hard just to keep sitting down, I could see the major lust in his eyes. He wanted it, I knew it, he was desiring.

"Hmm mm. It seems my husband cannot keep calm."

"Christine, you are going to be the undoing of me!"

"Hmm. I know you like to get to it so..."

I pulled my lingerie chemise off and garter too. They fell onto the floor and Erik just about lost it. I kissed him once and laid on the table I set up in our room, placing pieces of taffy on my privates for him to devour.

"Alright, Erik. One piece slowly at a time."

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU WANT TO!**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I went over and looked at my 'treat', her breasts, womanhood, and lips were covered with taffy. I took one piece off of her lips with my mouth and devoured it, then the other piece off of her mouth and kissed her. I slipped the piece that was on her right nipple off and suckled it. Same with the left nipple.

On her womanhood, I licked up all of the taffy and devoured it before sucking her womanhood. She stood off of the table and kissed me kindly.

"So, how old will you be?"

"Thirtysix."

She smiled sensually and rubbed her nipples against mine. I felt so much and I just threw her onto the bed, she was surprised, I could tell.

"Hmm mm. So much adrenaline."

"You know it!"

I hopped onto her and kissed the nipples that were erect and alive, as my manhood had been. I ripped off my briefs and continued by licking the juices of her womanhood, Mmm, she was tart and delicious. I wanted more and I finally had it. I readied my animal and shoved it inside of her with a bash.

She moaned deeply as I thrusted in and out of her with power. Ah, Christine! My Christine!

Her voice was beautiful as ever, even in the middle of a sexual act. Her moans were filling and her touch, her gentle stroke on my bottom, was enough to set me on fire. As I still thrusted into her she exploded with me.

"Oh, Christine!"

"I... can we... finish."

"Yes... we can."

I finished her off by pounding into her quickly and making her shake as my hands held her breasts. I quivered with her and we exploded together.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE OVER!**

* * *

I fell on top of her, my head between her breasts, and kissed her gently to wear off the vicarious pounding.

"I... I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear."


	25. Epilogue

**Christine's POV**

_One year later..._

"Gustave, be nice to Gerard."

"Sorry, Mother."

"No, no, no! Gerard, stop, Charles is only five months old he can't eat solid food!"

I ran over and picked up Charles quickly, my new pregnant stomach getting in the way. Then Erik came back from work and everyone was happy. I ran to him, with Charles nursing me again, kissed my husband.

"Hello, my wife."

"Hello. Could you please occupy Gustave and Gerard? They keep bothering Charles."

"I'll see what I can do."

He smiled, kissed my pregnant stomach and went over to our boys. He pulled out of his overcoat, a small violin for Gerard to join Gustave.

"Gustave, why don't you teach Gerard what I taught you?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Papa!"

Gerard squeezed Erik's leg and ran off to the back garden with Gustave. I smiled and kissed the top of my baby's head as Erik came back over to me. He kissed my pregnant stomach and kissed the baby boy in my arms.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Next time we make love, we need to use protection."

"Why?"

"Well, I really don't want five children."

"You never know Christine, you could be pregnant with twins now."

"Hmm. And another thing."

"Yes?"

"I really hope this baby is a girl."

"Yes, we really do have enough men around this house."

"Hmm mm. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed again, loving forever.

* * *

**Christine later gave birth to twin girls and their house got another story added onto it. Anyway, what did you think? Check out my other stories and comment on this one if you can. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
